


Christmas Lights

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Winter Wonderland, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: The town’s famous display of Christmas lights is a yearly tradition that Lance hasn’t kept up with. Shiro promised to take Lance to see it again, he just didn’t mention how close they’d be getting.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s not christmas anymore but i’ve had this idea for so long i just had to finish it, even if it’s late. <3
> 
> so merry christmas lol
> 
> (also this is based on an actual place in my hometown! [here’s a pic!](http://strawberrylovely.tumblr.com/post/181875268185/christmas-lights-strawberrylovely-voltron))
> 
> my wonderful friend moccicidrawings did art of this fic for me!! you can find it [here!](http://strawberrylovely.tumblr.com/post/183392266825/i-know-its-the-middle-of-march-but-if-youre)

“Takashi, wait!”

This is illegal. It has to be. There are cops patrolling the streets and a light on in the watchtower. No one is supposed to be on the property. Especially not this late in the evening. Yet here Shiro is, leading Lance over the short wooden fence and down to the big display of Christmas lights off the side of the road.

“It’s okay, I promise,” Shiro laughs, extending a hand to help Lance over. He’s like a kid on Christmas — quite literally — and Lance has never seen him so giddy. “My dad helped set up the electrical stuff that connects all the smaller displays, so I’m basically allowed to be here by association.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Lance scoffs, but he smiles, because how can he not when he’s around Shiro?

“Just come on.”

Shiro holds tight to his hand as they make it past the fence, the cover of night hiding them from the nearby tower and any onlookers.

“Be careful of loose power cords,” Shiro warns as they descend.

“Shiro, where are you taking me?” Lance says, stepping over a particularly large bundle of cords in the grass.

The man smiles back at Lance, their hands still clasped as he leads them over the uneven ground.

“You’ll see,” he says, and his eyes twinkle with mischief.

During the non-holiday season, the field is used for golfing during lunch breaks of the people who work in the buildings behind the lights. It’s a huge field, at least half a mile long so that parents can drive slowly by with their children in the backseat, fogging up the window as they stare with wide-eyes at this illuminated winter wonderland.

Lance remembers driving by it with his own family, the only time his parents could get him and his siblings to behave in the backseat by distracting them with pretty lights. Christmas trees, nutcrackers, presents, and the big Santa in his sleigh riding over the hill, all scattered throughout the display. He hasn’t driven past it in years, but it’s a spectacle to be seen from all over town. And this year, Shiro promised to take Lance back to see it, he just didn’t imagine he’d be seeing it so up close.

“Shirooooo,” Lance whines quietly for the millionth time, but to no avail.

“We’re almost there, I promise,” Shiro says, on a mission.

A few more rocky steps down the slope of a small hill and Shiro stops abruptly, Lance nearly crashing into him from behind.

“This is it,” he says, and brings Lance around in front of him.

They had parked in the neighborhood on the other side of the road and ran across to avoid suspicion. It’s a wonder they didn’t get hit by a car on the way, but now that Lance is here, he understands why they went through all the trouble.

Of course this is what Shiro wanted him to see up close.

From the road, the pond in the middle of the field reflects streaks of light, sure, only it blends in with the rest of the array. But up close? The water mirrors the Earth in a way from which distance only detracts. Each individual light appears as an exact copy on the still water as if there’s another display directly beneath the pond. Like a portal to another dimension. One of winter and Christmas and twinkling starlight.

“It’s beautiful,” Lance breathes, voice stolen by the wonder of this secret hidden world.

“Yeah, it is,” Shiro replies, and as Lance looks over, he sees his boyfriend staring at him, the lights reflecting in those grey eyes as they shine across his face.

A white puff of air escapes Lance’s lips when he laughs, flattered by Shiro’s constant efforts to be as cheesy as possible. He spots an illuminated candy cane nearby and moves toward it, leaning both hands against the striped curve as he turns back to face Shiro.

“Thank you,” he says after a moment.

“For what?”

Shiro follows the few steps to where Lance walked, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist in one of those cheesy romantic gestures of his, but mostly just to siphon warmth.

“For reminding me what Christmas is about.”

“Giant light-up candy canes?” Shiro asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No, silly,” Lance laughs. His hands leave the decoration and he brings them up to lay against Shiro’s chest. “Making happy memories with the ones you love.

“That too,” Shiro smiles.

“You know, I could go through a million Christmases, all of them the same, the same food, same people, same presents. But each one is special to me because you’re there. Every Christmas- Every _day_ with you is special.”

Lance can see the pinkness of Shiro’s cheeks grow deeper, the cold night air mixed with Lance’s warm words making them burn a bright red.

“I’m the one that was supposed to be proposing, but here you are making a better speech than me,” Shiro finally says, a bit sheepishly at being upstaged (but he’s used to that with Lance around).

“You still can,” Lance says, not surprised in the least by Shiro’s reasoning for bringing him here.

“Do I really need to ask?”

“Not really.” Lance smiles, pressing their lips together for only a moment before adding, “But do it anyway.”

“Alright,” Shiro laughs.

His eyes search Lance’s face, taking in each and every one of the freckles and corners and curves of the brunet’s features, those deep blue eyes and the few curls framing his cheeks, and giving them all a place to rest in the comfort of his loving gaze.

“Lance Charles McClain,” he says, eyes never once leaving the Lance’s, even as they roll at the usage of his full name. “Will you m-”

“Yes.”

It’s Shiro’s turn to smile as he leans the few inches into Lance, sealing their promise with a kiss.

Lance’s arms cross around Shiro’s neck, and he breaks the kiss with a surprised laugh as Shiro lifts him up and spins them around. When he’s placed back down, Shiro’s hands grasp his cheeks, kissing him one, two, three times and just holds him there where Shiro can once again admire the faintly lit freckles adorning his nose.

Cars pass behind them and Lance wonders if those staring out of the windows at the lights can see their love for each other shining just as brightly.

“I’m guessing you knew,” Shiro says. “Am I really that predictable?”

Lance takes Shiro’s hand in his and brings it up to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckle of Shiro’s ring finger.

“Only to me.”

Scattered flakes begin to swirl around them as it starts to snow. A few land in Lance’s hair, standing out in perfect contrast against his dark brown curls. Shiro’s eyes follow the pattern the falling snowflakes leave behind, and his hands come up to hold around Lance’s neck, thumbs rubbing small circles into his jaw.

“We should probably go,” he whispers into Lance’s forehead as he places a warming kiss above the younger man’s eyebrow.

Lance braces his hands against Shiro, tugging lightly on his open jacket to close around the front, keeping the man’s heat locked inside.

“Yeah,” Lance agrees, making no move to leave, and instead trailing his nose along Shiro’s cheek, stopping where their lips are a feather’s width apart. “I guess we should.”

He presses in, closing their lips against each other’s, not caring about the snow, or the cold, or even the lights casting a visible glow around the two of them.

When they finally make their way back up the field, a thin layer of snow has already covered the ground in a blanket of white, sinking under their footsteps as the only sign of their presence in the dark evening. They’re careful as they run back across the wide street, laughing as they try not to slip on the wet pavement. And as they finally make it back to the car, Shiro presses Lance against the cold metal to kiss him one last time in the snowy nighttime air.

“Let’s go home,” Lance whispers playfully onto Shiro’s lips, dragging him into the car, where their hands never part the entire drive back into town.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave me a comment to let me know!


End file.
